


realization

by wonderdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Give Asahi a raise, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, They’re DUMB, asahi is a good friend, i promise the angst won’t be too bad, its going to be one awkward ride haha, my heart wouldn’t be able to take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderdaichi/pseuds/wonderdaichi
Summary: Suga is an overthinker who doesn’t show it.——————Starting high school started on the wrong note for Koushi, not being able to turn off your alarm does that to you, I guess not even having your parents around does that to you too. But volleyball made it better. Especially the people in the club.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha so this is my first fic, it’s gonna be a ‘holy shit I’m gay for my best friend’ type of fic. I’m planning on making it slow burn but we’ll see how it goes. Also, I’m editing and proofreading this myself so I apologize if it’s confusing or if there’s errors:’) you can point them out to me in the comments.  
> Anyways thank you for reading! <3 I hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Also, Suga’s thoughts are gonna be in italics, so if anyone’s confused about that, it’s just Suga Thinking :’)

Sugawara woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He rolled to his side and reached for his phone. 

Turning off the annoying sound turned out to be a bigger feat than he anticipated, his phone refused to listen to him and it just kept ringing until he was sure he had the tune memorized.

Finally succeeding, he sat up and looked down at his hands.  _ First day of high school didn’t start on the best note huh. _   


Suga got out of bed and started getting ready. He worked on his morning routine over summer, wanting to be familiar with at least something in the new environment that was going to be Karasuno. 

His routine consisted of getting out of bed,  _ which was the hardest part _ , washing his face, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and putting on his new school uniform. 

His parents traveled for work, which basically meant he had to prepare all of his meals, tend to all of the house chores and look after his beloved Izumi. His cat. 

Izumi was an Exotic Shorthair. He was mostly white, with light gray spots on his butt, Suga chose him from the shelter because of the heart shaped spot on the left side of his face. It wasn’t really a heart, but rather a weird shape that had two curved ends and 6 year old Suga was convinced it was a heart. 

After Suga finished getting ready, he went to the kitchen to make his bento and breakfast. A quick miso soup was what Suga was making, he checked his fridge and saw his leftover Hayashi rice from last night as well as some potato salad. 

Setting down his bento box and wrapping it, he sat down and ate his miso soup while keeping track of the time, he didn’t want to be late on his first day of school. He finished eating, brushed his teeth, said goodbye to Izumi and headed out the door. 

_ Now that I’m walking there I’m getting nervous. What if no one wants to talk to me during the day? Should I still join the volleyball club or would it be considered lame? What if no other first years join the club and I’m alone?  _

Stuck in his own head, Suga didn’t realize that the short walk to Karasuno was over. He looked up and saw other students walking in, most were in groups of people already talking and socializing, that made Suga more anxious. 

Going to his class, he realized that overthinking won’t change what others think about him, so he should probably stop and just see how the day goes. 

｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Suga realized that maybe overthinking wasn’t so bad. No one had approached him and the day was almost over. He was debating whether or not he should go to the gym after all, if no one talked to him in class why would anyone do it in the gym. 

He got up from his seat and packed his things. His day wasn’t the best and he felt like he was going to combust soon. 

_ You know what, no. I’m going to the gym and if I like it, I’ll stay, if not, I’ll quit. I’m sure there’s something else I could do. Right? It can’t be that bad.  _

Suga walked to the gym and stood outside by the doors, looking inside it didn’t seem so bad.  _ I’ll give this a shot _ . He went to change into his gym uniform and went inside. There were two other boys with gym uniforms inside. One had brown wavy hair that reached his ears and looked pretty intimidating if he was being honest. The other had dark cropped hair and a rounder face, with dark eyes and slanted eyebrows. 

“Alright guys, you three are the new members so I’ll let you introduce yourselves. The rest of you! Gather up and introduce yourselves to the first years!” The voice came from a guy with dark curly hair. “My name is Tashiro Hidemi, I’m the captain, nice to meet you!” 

The introductions of the third and second years went on until the captain announced it was our turn. Everyone turned to look at me. 

“I-I’m Sugawara Koushi from Nagamushi Junior High. I played setter. Thank you for having me!” 

_ Haah. That was scary.  _

“I-I’m Azumane Asahi from Sekodai Junior High. I played left. Thank you for hafing mwe!” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at the big contrast between his looks and his personality.  _ It’s nice to know I’m not the only nervous one though.  _

“I’m Sawamura Daichi from Izumitate Junior High. I played left…” 

_ Oh. His voice is really nice wow.  _

“Nice meeting you all! I’m looking forward to having you on the team.” Suga jumped upon hearing the loud voice and realized he had spaced out while thinking of another guy’s voice.  _ What the hell Koushi.  _

Practice went on and I found myself finally talking to people. 

“U-um, Sugawara-san,” Asahi said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh, hey, you can call me Suga,” he said while smiling. 

“O-oh okay, Suga, um I was wondering if you and Sawamura-San wanted to stay and maybe practice together, seeing as we’re the only first years here,”  _ he looks so nervous.  _

“Oh hey guys, it’s Daichi, Sawamura-San is my dad,” Daichi walked up to us after hearing our conversation and stood in front of me and Azumane. 

“Oh! Yes you guys can call me Asahi, I didn’t even realize how Azumane-San sounds.”

We shared a quick laugh and continued practicing. 

When it was officially over, Daichi asked the captain if we could stay and practice more. 

“Oh sure I guess that’s fine, here are the keys, this one is for the gym and this one is for the lock room, please don’t forget to clean and lock up guys!” 

“Yes!” 

｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡

While walking home, Suga realized how much better his day had gotten after practice. He really enjoyed talking with Daichi and Asahi. 

_ I hope they keep on talking to me, it would suck if they found out they didn’t like me after today.  _


	2. determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after joining the club.

A week after joining the club, Suga realized that he only ever talked to Daichi and Asahi. He had no friends in his classes and no one ever tried talking to him either. 

It was lonely. 

He felt alone. 

He knew he wasn’t completely alone, but neither Daichi nor Asahi were in any of his classes. They met up for lunch though, and that was the best part of his day besides club. 

_ Maybe I should try talking to someone. It couldn’t hurt to try. If anything …  _

_ no  _

_ I’m too scared to do it now, I should’ve done it on the first day, not a week later when everyone is already into groups.  _

“Sugawara-kun,” I look up from my desk and find my teacher staring at me.  _ Oh no.  _

“Could you please repeat what I just said,” 

“U-um…”

“Please pay attention.”

“Yes Takahashi Sensei.” 

There were giggles coming from somewhere in the room. 

_ Ugh c’mon Koushi, at least pay attention.  _

  
  


The rest of the day went by on a similar note. 

Suga wasn’t able to focus during his classes and by the time lunch came around, he didn’t hear Daichi calling out his name either. 

“Suga,” a tap on his shoulder dragged him away from his thoughts. 

“Oh, hey Daichi,”

“Are you doing alright? I called you five times” 

“A-ah yes I’m doing okay, sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night and I guess it’s catching up to me,” Suga laughed and Daichi’s concerned expression grew.

“Come on, you can take a nap after you eat a little, skipping meals might make you more tired later on,” 

“I can nap here, it's okay, you and Asahi can eat at our spot.” 

“What? No, it’ll be weird if you’re not there. It’ll be okay I promise, you can just eat a little and then nap, I can give you my sweater for you to use as a pillow, and I’m sure Asahi wouldn’t mind giving you his as a blanket.” After Daichi said this, Suga’s chest got this weird feeling and he realized how much he appreciates having a friend like Daichi. 

“Okay, I’ll go” Suga said, while a small smile etched itself onto his face. 

Daichi definitely didn’t miss it. 

True to his word, Daichi let Suga borrow his sweater. And Suga fell asleep with Daichi’s smell surrounding him. 

Suga didn’t realize that he kept the sweater until afternoon practice. Daichi didn’t mention it either and Suga was a little sad to let the sweater go, but he wasn’t going to say that. 

The next day wasn’t any better, Suga still sat at his desk without any social interactions. He wondered if maybe Daichi thought it was pathetic. But any self doubt he had disappeared by the time lunch came around. 

“Suga!” Daichi came into his class smiling and Suga couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hey Daichi,” Suga grabbed his bento box and stood up. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Of course, our lunch adventures are the best part of my day, Daichi, I wouldn’t miss them.” Suga said while they walked out of the classroom and headed towards the courtyard.

The trio had found a tree out of the way where they’ve been spending their lunch. They had never seen anyone around there and it allowed them to hang out without having to worry about bothering others. The tree provided shade, which was also a plus. 

They met up with Asahi and sat down, Suga usually sat with his back against the tree, Daichi to his left and Asahi to his right. They shared their food and talked about random things, no one complained and it was fun. 

It was fun until Suga had to head back to his class and go back to being alone, but he supposed it could be worse. 

_ I could have no friends at all, maybe next year I’ll be in the same class as Daichi and Asahi. _

_ It’s something to look forward to.  _

At club practice that evening. 

Suga was getting the hang of working with everyone, his tosses were getting more precise and he was communicating better as well. 

“Asahi!” 

Bam. The sound of the ball hitting the floor rumbled through the gym. 

“Holy shit guys! That was awesome!” The captain congratulated the pair as they still stood watching the ball. They did that. The spike was so powerful Asahi could still feel it in his palm, Suga could still feel the weight of the ball as he set it and Daichi was dumbfounded. His friends are so awesome. 

“I think that if we continue making progress like this, we might have a shot at the prelims!” 

Suga, Daichi and Asahi all looked at each other, hope and determination etched into their faces. 

_ We’ll work our way there.  _

_ All the way to the top.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it’s confusing or if there’s errors:’) you can point them out to me in the comments!   
> Anyways thank you for reading! <3 I hope you enjoy this


	3. the price to pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week after joining the club.   
> Practice gets harder, but Suga knows it’s necessary in order for them to get better. 
> 
> Also, I’m changing to Suga’s point of view for this chapter:)

Practice went on as usual. Except that the three of them started staying late almost everyday. It wasn’t that Suga didn’t like it, he enjoyed spending time with Asahi and Daichi, he was just tired if he was being honest. 

“Guys, let’s take a break, I think my arms are going to fall off,” Suga plumped down onto the floor and laid face down. 

Daichi laughed from somewhere above him and oh god, if his stomach wasn’t cramping he was sure that weird feeling would’ve come back. 

“It’s Friday, do you guys want to wrap up and do something?” Asahi asked, Suga lifted his face off of the floor and saw his friend all on the floor, Daichi was sitting down and was laying back on his hands and Asahi was lying on his back. 

“Do you guys want to get meat buns and come over to my house, you can probably sleep over if your parents are okay with it.” I think it would be cool if we got to hang out more outside of school. All we’ve been doing is practicing and I think if we don’t get a break soon my arms won’t be able to move. 

“Are your parents okay with that, Suga?” 

“They’re not home, Daichi, they won’t mind,” I forgot I hadn’t told them about them never being home. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose,” Asahi fiddled with his fingers while still on the floor. 

“Yes I’m sure, they work abroad, and they move around a lot, I see them for the holidays but other than that, not really. It’s just me and Izumi that live in the house.” 

“Izumi?” Daichi looked confused, he tilted his head to the side and looked at Suga. 

“My cat, he’s so cute, he’s a bit shy but he’ll warm up soon,” I said it with a tired smile. 

“Alright, well if you’re sure then, I don’t see why not,” Daichi started getting up and so did the rest of us. 

“Oh god,” 

I heard Asahi and started laughing. I think we’ll all sleep for a couple of weeks after this. 

We cleaned up slowly, the three of us moving like zombies. 

“Ugh guys I don’t think I’ll be able to get up after I sit down,” I said while mopping the last bit of the floor. 

“We’ve improved a lot though, I think it’s really paying off, and we’ll get the spend the weekends together after this!” Daichi, as encouraging as ever, told us as we finished the cleanup. 

We headed to the club room and soon, we were heading to my house. 

“Is there anything we should do when we get to your house Suga?” Both Daichi and Asahi looked at me. 

“Um, no? OH WAIT GUYS THE MEATBUNS!” Surprise etched onto our faces, we ran to the store. 

“Hah, I think- oh god, I think we shouldn’t run for another two years,” Surprisingly enough, it was Daichi who said this. 

I couldn’t help but burst out laughing, quickly enough Asahi joined in and so did Daichi. 

We collected ourselves and made our way inside. 

“If you guys are here for meatbuns, we just ran out.” 

Who knew those would’ve been the words to make us fall to our knees. 

* * *

“I can’t believe there were no meatbuns,” Daichi said, “after all of our hard work, we’ve come out empty handed. Daichi was clutching the front of his shirt, right over his heart. 

Chuckling, we continued on our way to my house. 

I looked over at Daichi, and my heart skipped a beat. The moonlight was making him glow, I couldn’t tear my eyes off of him. And to be honest, I wasn’t sure I wanted to. 

I think he sensed me staring, he turned and smiled at me. 

_Oh_

_My heart’s really beating now._

“Hey guys-” Asahi turned to look at us and stopped. “Uh sorry, haha keep going, don’t mind me.” He chuckled nervously. 

I was a bit confused at what he meant but we just kept walking. 

“This is it guys, come in.” 

“Sorry for the intrusion.” 

We took off our shoes and left them by the entrance. 

Izumi came by to greet us and I crouched down to pet him. 

“Hey buddy, did you have a good day?” I scratched him behind his ears and he looked between Asahi and Daichi. 

“This is Izumi,” I stepped to the side and they looked at each other. 

“Hello Izumi,” Daichi crouched down and put his hand out for Izumi. Izumi only looked at him but didn’t back up. Oh but Asahi, as soon as Asahi crouched down as well, Izumi left. 

“Pfft” I started laughing and Asahi looked a little hurt. 

“Don’t mind, don’t mind,” Daichi patted his back. 

We headed towards my room and set our bags down. 

“So this is Suga’s room,” they both said it at the same time and started chuckling. I laughed as well, “yep.” 

My room wasn’t that special, just a single bed, a desk, and some shelves with plants along my wall. Izumi also had a bed near the foot of mine but that’s about it. 

“Well guys, what do you wanna do now?” I asked them as I sat down on the floor by my bed. 

“Um we could finish our homework maybe, so that we don’t have to worry about it later?” Asahi said, and of course he was scratching the back of his head. 

I grimaced a bit but gave in, knowing he was right. 

We spent a good two hours working and helping each other out before we got hungry again. 

“I’ll go order some food, I’ll be right back.” 

“Thanks, Suga!” 

I stopped and turned around, “um, what food do you guys want?” 

“Uh, I’m not sure, Daichi?” Asahi looked over at one of his two friends. 

Daichi grinned after saying, “Let’s get your favorite food Suga.” 

I nodded and headed out to the kitchen where the phone was. Dialing the number to the restaurant near my house, I ordered some mapo tofu and ramen, as well as some onigiri. 

“Alright thank you for your order, we’ll be there in about an hour.” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

_Wait. Why did I say yes?_

_What the hell._

_Yes?_

_What. Who says that??_

“Suga? Are you alright?” I turned around and found Asahi looking at me a little concerned. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry I just spaced out. They’ll be here in an hour.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it’s confusing or if there’s errors:’) you can point them out to me in the comments!  
> Anyways thank you for reading! <3 I hope you enjoy this <33
> 
> ~~ Thank you for the kudos （´・｀ ）♡


	4. The sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t too long since the next one will be much longer:)

After eating and cleaning up where we ate, we headed to the living room to watch a movie. 

We decided on watching an old American movie, to be honest I don’t remember the name. 

_ It looks pretty cool though.  _

_ Don’t really get why the car had to go out the window but it was pretty badass.  _

  
  


Asahi and Daichi were on either side of me. 

_ I wonder how much they’d mind if I lay down.  _

_ Would that be rude?  _

_ Nah I shouldn’t do that yet.  _

“Suga, Asahi fell asleep,” Daichi whispered as he leaned forward to look at our friend, who was indeed lying with his head on the backrest of my couch. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay if he sleeps here?” 

“Um I think so, I don’t wanna try to move him or wake him up. We worked hard these past few days.” I looked at Daichi and saw him nod his head.

“Do- do you want to go to sleep now?” 

“Yeah, we can go now. I’ll go get the extra futon. You can get ready while I set everything up.” I smiled at Daichi and got up, I motioned for him to help me move Asahi so he wouldn’t be too sore tomorrow morning. We left him with a blanket and pillows. 

We started getting ready to sleep. I got the extra futon and blankets while Daichi changed and brushed his teeth. Then it was my turn to get ready. 

After we were both done, we fought over who got the futon, I told him he should get the bed since he was the guest but he stubbornly said no because it would be rude to just take my bed. 

“Fine how about no one sleeps on the bed then,” I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. 

“Wait but what? What do you mean?” 

“We can both sleep on the floor if it’s such a big deal,” with no real heat behind my words, we started laughing. 

“Ugh fine, we can just sleep on the floor I guess.” 

“You can still take the bed.”

“Nope. Goodnight, Suga.”

“Haha night Daichi.” 

*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(*´◡`)

I woke up and realized the warm presence behind me. It was so warm I didn't want to move. 

I slowly opened my eyes and almost immediately closed them because of how bright it was.

_ Did I forget to close my curtains yesterday?  _

There was some grumbling behind me as an arm was draped over my waist. 

_ Okay now I’m awake.  _

Totally forgetting Daichi didn’t take the bed yesterday, I turned around and was met with the boy who made my heart speed up. 

_ Why does he look so pretty?  _

Suddenly, a pair of dark chocolate eyes blink and open up. 

“Suga?” 

“Morning,” I said while trying to get up from under his arm without him noticing. 

_ Shit. Shit shit shit shit!  _

I must’ve not been very slick because Daichi stopped stretching and looked at me weirdly. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Uh-” without a chance to properly answer. Daichi looked down at my waist and almost hit himself with my bedside table because of how fast he moved up. 

“Daichi, oh god be careful!” While trying to scold him I couldn’t help but laugh. His face was so red and he looked adorable. 

_ Oh wait what the hell? _

He looked at me and his panicked face slowly morphed into a laughing one as well. 

We must've laughed too loudly because we heard a big thump coming from the living room. 

“Asahi’s up.” we both said at the same time. 

Some more shred laughs later, we were sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

“What do you guys want to do today?” Asahi asked. 

“Um, I’m not sure, what do you think Suga?” Daichi and Asahi both turned to look at me. 

I grinned as I already had an idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER （⌒▽⌒）  
> The next chapter will be out tomorrow or the day after:)   
> If it’s confusing or if there’s errors:’) you can point them out to me in the comments!  
> Anyways thank you for reading! <3 and I hope you enjoy this 
> 
> (*´∀｀*) thank you so much for the kudos <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans for the day are relieved and Asahi starts noticing the lingering glances the other two share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY HAHA I HAD MY FINALS AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE MUCH BUT THIS IS A LONGER CHAPTER <3 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT   
> There’s also a lot of fluff and cheesy stuff to make up for not uploading :’))

“Let’s go to an amusement park!” 

Asahi looked a bit scared and Daichi just looked like he was thinking about it.

“I don’t see why not,” Daichi shrugged.

“Uh- yeah haha sure.” Looking off to the side Asahi scratched the back of his head timidly. 

“Great! We can start getting ready now so we can leave in a little bit then!” I excitedly got up from my seat and ran to my room. 

I looked through my clothes and found some light wash jeans with a dark gray t-shirt.  _ Should I put on a jacket? It’s been getting chillier outside. I’ll bring it just in case then.  _

_ That sounds good right? Is it too much? Will they think it’s too much?  _

“Suga? Can we come in?” The door opened a bit after Asahi knocked on the door. 

“Yeah, come in. I just finished changing, grinning and walking past them I let them know I’m going to be using the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

(･θ･)

Nothing happened on our way to the amusement park, we each had a small bag with us carrying snacks and water for the day. I did catch myself looking at Daichi sometimes but I think it was just because I was bored.  _ Right?  _

_ I don’t know. I’ll just leave that thought for later. I should be enjoying myself now.  _

“Oh look guys we’re almost there!” My face brightened and we each looked at each other and picked up the pace. 

Excited to have some fun, we bought our tickets and headed towards the maps. 

“Okay so, where do you guys want to start?” Daichi asked. 

“Let’s start at the spinning tea cups! Or a roller coaster!” I love roller coasters and I haven’t been on one in such a long time. 

“Um y-yeah let’s do that, haha.” Asahi looks a little nervous, maybe we should start slow. 

“Let’s walk around, maybe we’ll find something to do first,” I said and grinned at them. 

(･θ･)

We found some small stands with games and decided to play them. Daichi won three plushies, Asahi won one and I won five. 

We soon got bored of those and decided to do one last thing before we eat. 

“Do you want to ride the flying chairs?” I asked as soon as I saw the chairs spinning around the middle. 

“Sure, Asahi are you up for it?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah okay, it doesn’t look too bad.” 

〳 •́ ﹏ •̀ 〵

“HOLY-!” I started laughing out loud after hearing Asahi yell. 

“GUYS I TAKE IT BACK I DON'T LIKE IT!!” 

I heard Daichi laughing on the chair near mine and it just made me crack up more. Heading Asahi yell is something we’ve never heard before and seeing his face was so funny. 

“A-Asahi!” I couldn’t stop laughing, apparently Daichi was in the same boat as me because he started snorting and my heart got caught in my throat. 

_ He snorts when he laughs too hard. That’s cute.  _

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up and I’m lucky I could blame it on my laughter that had only slightly subsided. 

Daichi looked over at me with the happiest expression and  _ oh god. I think I like him.  _

“AHHHHHH GUYYSSS!!!” 

“Hahahahah!” Daichi and I started laughing once again, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy before. 

_ Today’s been a really good day huh.  _

I closed my eyes and just felt. Felt the wind against my face and focused on the sun that could be seen through my eyelids.  _ Happy.  _

(^人^)

“Guys I think I swallowed my stomach,” Asahi said right after we got down. I started giggling again and clutched my stomach. 

“God my stomach hurts from laughing too much,” I said while looking at both of my friends beside me. “Are you okay Asahi?” 

“Yeah, I think I just want to lay down though,” he said while slouching a bit. 

“We can go get some food now.” Daichi said as we got our bags. 

“We have snacks, and there’s food stands over there if you want to buy anything.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go find a patch of grass to lay on, you guys can just, uh get the food,” Asahi walked away after having said that. 

Daichi and I looked at each other and smiled. 

“I guess we’re on food duty huh,” I said while looking around.

“Yeah.” I could tell Daichi was happy too. He looked just  _ wow. He looks like he’s glowing.”  _

-

“Where did Asahi go?” I asked, looking around. 

“I’m not sure, I don’t see him, should we just keep looking or-“

“We can call him and see if he answers,” 

“Good idea.” 

I pulled out my phone and called Asahi’s phone. It rang a couple of times but eventually he answered and told us where he was.

“He’s by the ice cream stands,” I put my phone away and looked for the right way to go. 

“Oh okay, I remember where they were, come on.” Daichi looked back at me as he started walking and smiled.

_ Shit. I really think I like him.  _

After we found Asahi, we sat down and started eating the barbecued meat we bought while also pulling out some onigiri we brought from my house. It felt nice being around them and getting to spend the day like this. 

“What do you guys want to do after this?” Asahi asked after he finished his portion of the food.

“Hm I’m not sure, we could go to the beach and just chill there until we have to go back, I don’t think it’s too far.” Daichi suggested. 

“You’re right, that sounds fun, do you want to do that Asahi?” I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah I’m okay with that. We could go buy fireworks for after the sun sets.” 

“YES! That sounds so cool!” I got so excited for later, I started eating my food faster and I look up to find Daichi chuckling. 

“What?” I asked with my mouth full of rice. 

“Nothing,” he said while smiling and taking a bite of his food. 

We finished our food and gathered our stuff. I went to throw away the trash and we headed towards the train station. 

The ride to the beach was pretty uneventful, it was just us talking about random things. 

v(￣∇￣)

Once we got to the beach, we walked towards the water and found a good spot to leave our bags and pack of fireworks. We had stopped at a store on our way here and they luckily had some left. We got the pack with the sparklers, thinking it’d be fun to just mess around with them once it got dark. 

“Do you want to go in the water for a bit?” I really just want to put my feet in the water. 

They both nodded. The water was pretty cold but it felt nice seeing how much we walked all day. 

“This feels nice.” 

Both boys hummed in affirmation. 

“I’m going to put the things in pockets away, I’ll be right back.” Daichi said and walked towards our things on the sand.

“Hey Suga,” 

“Hm.”

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“Do you like Daichi?” I instantly panicked.  _ I only figured it out today! Is it obvious? Oh god does he know? Was I really that obvious?? _

_ “ _ It’s okay if you do, I just noticed you kind of glow when you look at him I guess? I was just asking but it’s okay if you don’t want to say anything, sorry if I’m intruding.” 

“No no, haha, um,” I scratched the back of my head and thought for a bit, “I think I do, I only kind of realized today I guess, is that weird?” I looked at him and saw him smiling and shaking his head. 

“Of course not, why would it be weird? I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me, I’m here for whatever you need, you guys are my best friends, I want you both to be happy you know.” 

“Asahi,” I felt so touched by what he just said. I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly. I heard him giggle and he wrapped his arms around me as well. 

“Why am I left out of the group hug?” Daichi asked while pouting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment or leave some feedback!   
> I’m planning on having the next chapter by Sunday and the angst will start then hehe. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME SKIP ｀･ω･)9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a time skip to the middle of their second year, about a year later. Noya, Tanaka, Enoshita, Narita and Kinoshita are already in the club. At the moment though, it’s only going to be Tanaka and nishinoya, the rest of the second years are going to be skipping at this point.   
> This is also gonna start from Asahi’s point of view.

Asahi’s POV 

_ Ugh. I really hate them sometimes.  _

_ A year ago when Suga told me he liked Daichi I figured he’d do something about it, but god damn if they keep pinning after each other like that I’m going to lose my mind.  _

“Asahi-san!” I look over and see nishinoya running towards me. 

“Hey Nishinoya, what’s up?” 

“Can you help me with my receives?” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” 

_ If I keep watching them steal glances at each other like that I’m gonna collapse.  _

Back to Suga’s POV ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧

_ I’m tired, I want to take a looooong nap and just let my legs and arms rest for a bit.  _

Practice this week has been rough, I think that this is why the rest of the first years beside noya and Tanaka left. 

_ It’s kind of sad though, they seemed cool.  _

I walk over to the net and adjust it a bit as it was starting to fall.  _ Who tied this?  _

“Hey Suga!” I turned and saw Daichi walking towards me. 

“Yeah?” I smiled at him. Once I finished tying the net I fully turned towards him. 

“Um,” he scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, “so remember Ikejiri?” 

_ Oh. “ _ Y-yeah, I remember him, your friend from middle school, what’s going on?” 

“Haha um I’m going on a date with him, and I was wondering if you could help me? I have no clue what to do?” 

_ Oh.  _ My chest felt like a hole had cut through. _ He’s my best friend though, I guess I should help him.  _

“Um, do you want to come over later? We can bring Asahi too and then help you.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good, thank you.” He smiled brightly at me.  _ Haha yeah that totally doesn’t hurt at all.  _

_ （ o_o） _

_ I shouldn’t have said yes to helping him. I can’t do this.  _

My chest feels worse than before. It feels like someone’s just holding my heart and squeezing it. 

“Suga, are you alright?” Asahi asked me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah,” forcing a smile, “we gotta help Daichi get ready for his date. Let’s go get changed so we can go to my house.” 

Asahi reluctantly let go of my shoulder and we walked towards the club room after cleaning up the gym. Daichi was already inside and was sitting by one of the chairs. 

“Hey guys,” he said while waving at us. We both greeted him and got changed. 

Once we were all done, we started heading to my house. 

“Hm, I’m kind of craving some ice cream, wanna go get some?” I asked the two before passing Ukai’s store.

“Sure.” After we got our stuff, (we ended up getting a lot more than just ice cream,) we got to my house and set our snacks on the table. Izumi plopped himself down on Asahi’s lap and we talked.

“Okay, sooooo,” I said.

“Um, he asked me out last week, and said that we should get together this weekend, but I don’t know what we’re going to do, or where we’re going and I don’t want to ask and ruin the surprise if it is a surprise? I don’t know, I’m nervous I guess haha.” Daichi said while looking down at his lap. 

“It’s okay to be nervous Daichi, I think I’d be nervous if nishinoya asked me out too.” Asahi said casually.  _ OH. _

“N-NISHINOYA? I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HIM RIGHT?! HAHA OH GOD I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!” I said while jumping in the air, scaring Izumi in the process, and hitting my knee on the table. “Ow!” 

I heard the two of them laughing, Asahi was a nice shade of red while Daichi finally looked less tense. I smiled and sat back down, “yeah well, anyways, Asahi’s right, it’s okay to be nervous.” 

Daichi seemed to think this over for a while. 

“Okay, so what should I wear?” 

This got both me and Asahi into a rambling fit. We talked and talked until we could no longer keep our eyes open. We talked about perfect dates, date location ideas and honestly, about whatever nonsense was in our heads at the moment. Daichi seemed less nervous which was good, Asahi confided in us about his crush, and I pretended the hole in my heart wasn’t there. 

_ Maybe I should take a sick day on Monday. I don’t want to hear about how good of a time he had with someone else.  _

_ No that would be mean. He’s my best friend, whether or not he reciprocates my feelings is not something I can control, I just need to be there for him.  _

Just like that, the weekend passed. Daichi hasn’t talked to us all weekend and I was starting to fear his date hadn’t gone well. 

_ Is it bad I’m kind of hoping it didn’t go well? I feel bad but I don’t want to see him with someone else, or even think about him with someone that isn’t me. But I don’t think I’m good enough for him. He’s so reliable and kind and funny, and who am I to say what’s good for him. This sucks. Maybe I should just try getting over him. _

Morning practice happened without Daichi, he hadn’t shown up. Me and Asahi were starting to get worried something really did go wrong, but apparently, Daichi had only overslept. He was in school by lunch. 

“Daichi!” I called out to him. “What happened? Are you okay?”  _ Don’t be too clingy if you want to get over him.  _

“Hey Suga, yeah I’m okay, I overslept haha I’m sorry for worrying you and Asahi.” 

“Oh okay, no don’t worry about it, all that matters is that you’re okay,” I smiled. “How did your date go?” 

“What date?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe okay so I’m thinking I’m going to start going between Asahi’s and Suga’s POV to get an outside perspective on how things go. And might do some angst with Asahi. Still debating on that though. 
> 
> Anyways, cliffhanger! Yay!   
> I promise I won’t take a week to upload haha, I’m getting to the part with more plot now. Also bear with them, it will be really frustrating for a while because they’re young and dumb. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading tho!   
> Feel free to leave suggestions or comments on whatever you’d like and thank you sm for the kudos :’)


	7. explanation and aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLANATION TIME DUNDUNDUN
> 
> This is short just because I really wanted to get it out ヽ〳 ՞ ᗜ ՞ 〵ง

Suga’s POV 

“What date?” I couldn’t stop my eyes from widening as Daichi looked at me with his head titled to the side.  _ What the hell does he mean what date? The date that hasn’t been able to leave my head because I like him that much. I swear to god I need Asahi’s support on this.  _

I grabbed Daichi’s white button up sleeve and walked over to Asahi’s classroom. 

_ I’m going to kill him.  _

By the time we got there Asahi was nowhere to be found.  _ For fucks sake I can’t deal with this right now.  _

“What do you mean what date? Do you not remember us helping you out Friday night?” I ask him as I turn to face him.

I watch his face morph from confusion to surprise as he apparently remembers the reason I couldn’t sleep Saturday night. 

“Oh I’m- um about that, I need to talk to Asahi actually, I’m going to go find him okay? I'll see you at practice,” I watch him go and I’m left standing alone. 

_ Does he really not trust me? I thought that after all this time he could at least tell me what happened. Maybe I’m the only one who thinks we’re close. Maybe he doesn’t even consider me his friend.  _

I let my back hit the wall behind me and I slide down to the floor. I pull my legs up and hug my knees, letting my head fall forward. 

_ Maybe I’ll just keep my distance for now.  _

(⌣_⌣”)

That afternoon at practice. 

I decided to head home after school ended. I didn’t want to see Daichi and Asahi talking,  _ maybe they’re talking about me. _

_ Ugh I’m so pathetic. Of course we wouldn’t be as close as I thought we were. I’m not even surprised I’m the odd one out to be honest.  _

_ Maybe I’ll just quit the club, it’s not like they’ll need me there anyways. Maybe they only talk to me because they feel bad and don’t want to leave me alone. _

As I was too busy stuck in my own head, I didn’t realize I was standing in front of my door. I unlocked it and headed inside, as if Izumi sensed something was wrong, he pawed at my leg until I sat down next to him, then he jumped on my lap and looked at me. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me again buddy.” 

_ Just us two.  _

(´∩｀。)

Asahi’s POV 

Flashback to lunch 

I look up from my lunch to find noya waving at me from the door. I smiled back and motioned for him to come over. 

“Asahi San, I wanted to know if you wanted to eat lunch in the roof, it’s nice out so I thought it’d be better than being cooped up in here.” He smiled. 

“Sure,” I got up with my bento box and told him to lead the way. 

We headed up with some light conversation about how our day was going. Tanaka was also up on the roof but I expected that knowing the two are close friends. 

We sat down and began eating in a comfortable atmosphere. 

Not even half an hour later the door to the roof is slammed open, making me jump. Daichi is standing there and looking at me with a pleasing expression.

“Asahi can I talk to you please.” 

_ Okay what the hell. When has he ever asked?  _

I nod and stand up, “I’ll be back.” I see Tanaka and nishinoya look at each other before nodding. 

“I messed up, I think I made Suga upset and I swear I didn’t mean to. I just, I kind of made up the whole date situation so I could get details about what type of date he’d like without seeing too suspicious and when he asked me about my supposed date, he looked really hurt. I swear I didn’t mean to hurt him I just wanted to know what he’d like for a perfect first date.” He rambled before putting his head on his hands.  _ Oh god.  _

“Daichi what the hell? How is that a good plan?” I heard him whimper quietly before dropping to the floor. I sat down next to him and we stayed quiet for a while. 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you expected to happen. You told him you were going out with someone else while trying to get him to open up so that you could take him out? That’s some messed up logic there Daichi.” 

“I know, I realized how stupid it was after I saw his face. God I bet he thinks I don’t trust him now. I ran off and told him I needed to talk to you.” 

_ Oh it gets worse. Poor Suga, I know how much he likes him and he just stabbed his heart twice in less than a week.  _

End of flashback.   
  


Currently at club room before practice. 

_ Where’s Suga?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me really excited since it’s getting things moving hehe but let me know if there’s any suggestions or comments! ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧  
> ALSO, haha they’re gonna keep being dumb and frustrating because they’re kids yknow so just haha keep that in mind:’)  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments tho!!! ヽ(≧ω≦●)


	8. Time spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga figures out what to do after deciding to skip club.

I decided to not go to practice the next day. I spent all night overthinking and I feel so drained, I could barely even get out of bed this morning. 

I haven’t seen Daichi or Asahi since yesterday. 

_ This is probably for the best, I can’t keep overthinking like this because of them.  _

_...  _

_ Maybe I’m the problem and not them though.  _

_... _

_ Ugh I hate this.  _

_ Whatever. It’ll be fine.  _

( ノ﹏ヽ )

Skipping club only makes me feel worse. 

_I wonder if there’s something I can do to distract myself_.  While on this train on thought, I decided I could find a job,  that ought to keep me occupied. 

I found some cashier jobs at a supermarket nearby my house, figuring it was a good place, I filled out an application. 

_I still haven’t seen them. They really don’t care that much huh._

The rest of the day happened without any surprises. I didn’t see anyone from club aside from Ennoshita, but seeing as he was skipping as well, neither one of us said anything. 

At the end of the day, I went to the supermarket to turn in my application. It went pretty well, they decided to conduct the interview right then and there, which I was fine with since they liked me enough to give me the job. 

I start work the following Monday after school until 8, I think that’s enough to keep me distracted, I have Wednesdays off as well. 

_ Izumi might be a little lonely.  _

(=^ ･ｪ･ ^=)

Asahi’s POV 

It’s been three days since I last talked to Suga, I though he just needed space after the stunt Daichi pulled but, he hasn’t been coming to practice either. To be honest, I’m a little worried, it feels weird without him here and Daichi’s been sulking too much. 

_ What if he quits the club forever?  _

_ Oh god.  _

“Daichi!” He looked at me a bit startled. 

“Yeah?” 

“We’re going to talk to Suga, you’re going to apologize and we’re going to get him to come back.” 

He looked down at his hands and nodded slowly. “What if he doesn’t want to come back? And it’s all because of me?” 

“If he doesn’t want to we can’t make him, but I don’t think he’ll say no. He’s probably just hurt about what happened, you know, I’m sure he’ll come around after you apologize.” 

He nodded and we got up. 

_ Here we go.  _

-

“ Um, so, no one has seen Suga since the day ended, we should worry right? It’s been a couple of days since we last talked to him hasn’t it?” Daichi looked at me worriedly. 

“Yeah, it has. I’m sure he’s not in danger or anything though, maybe he’s busy. We can maybe go look around his neighborhood? Or go to his house.” 

Daichi nodded rapidly. 

“Okay, let’s go let our captain know before we just disappear.” 

I nodded and let him go to the gym while I collected our things. 

Half an hour later we were on our way to Suga’s house. We walked for 10 minutes before we arrived. 

“Um, you knock Asahi.” 

“Daichi he’s going to see both of us when he comes out, it’ll be okay, don’t worry.” 

He hesitated a bit before knocking, and of course he quickly stepped back. We waited for a few moments but no answer came. 

We knocked again and started getting restless. 

_ I really thought Suga would be here. If he’s not here and he’s not at club, then where is he?  _

“Should we wait?” Daichi asked. “I really want to make things right again, I miss him a lot.” 

“We could. But I don’t know where he is or how long he’ll be gone, and I miss him too.” I said. 

Daichi nodded. 

“It’s okay if you want to go but I’m going to wait for him.” Determined. He walked towards his doorstep and sat down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh bare with the dumb kids haha  
> Anyways, sorry for the weird upload schedule, I haven’t really figured out when to post since I can’t write much because of school:’) but I promise it won’t be too long between chapters:) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story tho!  
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments :) the comments make my day sjsjsjs （*＾3＾）/～♡  
> Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions:))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノ just wanted to say thank you for the kudos and the comments (─‿‿─)♡ they give me life Sjsjsjsj so thank you I really appreciate them <3   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter and sorry for taking so long to upload!

Suga’s POV 

_ Wow. Who would’ve thought working at a supermarket would be so boring. Is it because it’s a less populated area? I thoughtpeople needed food.  _

_ Ugh whatever.  _

_ Time to go see Izumi now.  _

With that thought, I started walking home with a light bounce to my step thinking about Izumi. He’s been really cuddly lately. It’s kind of nice if I didn’t know why. I know he can kind of sense when I’m feeling down but I really appreciate and am really thankful for him. Sometimes I don’t know what I would do without him. 

I passed the park and thought about volleyball, _I miss going to club sometimes, but if the two people who I thought were my friends were just pretending, I don’t think I’d want to deal with their half assed apologies or explanations._

I walked faster and finally saw my house. 

I go to my front steps and see someone sitting there. 

_ W-what the hell???  _

“U-um, can I h-help you?” 

Suddenly the person jumps as if startled. They get up and I notice it’s Daichi.  _ Ah shit.  _

“Suga!” He walks towards me and embraces me. My eyes widen and I put my hands on his chest to push him away. 

“What are you doing here, Daichi?” 

“Oh, yeah, um, I need to talk to you. Is that okay?” He asks me nervously. 

I sigh and nod my head once. “Fine, but we can go inside my feet hurt.” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s completely fine.” 

I unlock my door and step inside, I take off my shoes and see Daichi doing the same. Once he finished he just stands there awkwardly. 

“Come on, do you want tea or water?” 

“Uh, water is fine, I don’t want to impose too much.” 

I nod and head to the kitchen, “you can wait in the living room I’ll be right there.” 

I walk to the kitchen and get some water for the both of us, but before exiting, I give Izumi his dinner. 

“Okay, what’s up?” I ask while sitting down on the couch. He sat on the couch in front of me. 

“Okay, um, I want to explain everything before you say anything. Is that okay?” I nod and he inhales and holds his breath for a second. He then nods and starts talking. 

“Okay, I made up the whole date situation with Ikejiri because I wanted to hear what you would like to do on a first date, I know now that, the way I approached things was really bad and I shouldn’t have lied to you about it, I’m really sorry. I just, I didn’t want you to reject me because I love being around you, I-,” he takes a deep breath, “I think I’m in love with you Suga, and I messed up and I’m really sorry, it’s totally okay if you don’t forgive me or if you think that me or Asahi didn’t trust you, I swear I would trust you with my life and I’m sorry for not making this a confession that’s worthy of you. I-I hope we can still maybe be friends though, I don’t want to lose you completely. I’m sorry.” 

I was left speechless.  _ Daichi likes me too?  _

“Suga why are you crying? I’m sorry please don’t cry I’m-“ 

“Stop apologizing you dumbass,” I smiled at him, I honestly didn’t notice there were tears in my eyes but I couldn’t help it. “I’m really happy actually, and now that I hear what really happened, I’m relieved you guys don’t hate me.” Sniffling and with tears in my eyes, Daichi hugs me. 

“I could never hate you. Asahi really misses you too. The only reason we haven’t talked to you is because I needed to figure out the best way to explain everything. In the end I just camped out at your door and waited for you.” We share a laugh at this. 

“I accept your apology. Yes your way of thinking was really dumb, but, I’m in love with you too.” I smile and he pulls back but kept his arms around me. He smiled so brightly it could challenge the sun. 

“Really?” He asked with tears in his eyes as well. 

I nodded and he hugged me tightly. “Ah I’m so glad. I thought I would lose you.” 

I sniffle once more and bury my face in the crook of his neck. 

_ I’m so happy. _

Izumi finally decided to make an appearance as he settles on my lap. He looks at Daichi with a glare and we laugh. 

“Hi Izumi, sorry for making Suga cry.” He says, he reaches out to pet him but Izumi hisses. 

“Izumi!” I laugh a little and Daichi hugs my side. 

“It’s fine I deserve that.” He smiled at me. “So, um, would you like to go out with me?”

My eyes widen and I smile at him again, “yeah.” 

We laugh and stay wrapped around each other with Izumi in the middle for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh they finally got their shit together haha ～（－－）～＞  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading and feel free to comment! I love reading your responses to the story(*´∀`*) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


	10. Asahi’s sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I haven’t gotten a job yet so I don’t really know how they work on the whole ‘when is it appropriate to quit’ situation, so I’m sorry if it’s not accurate at all haha  
> (´∀｀*)

Suga’s POV 

“Hey Suga?” 

“ Hm?” I snuggle closer to the warmth next to me. I feel something running through my hair and realize I fell asleep.

I open my eyes and see I’m lying on Daichi’s chest on the couch. My eyes widen and I feel my face heat up. 

“Hi,” he says,  it was his hand that was on my hair. I let my head fall on his chest and heard him chuckle. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” I said. 

“You looked cute, and you seemed really tired so I didn’t want to wake you up. 

“Hm, what time is it?” 

“Uh, I’m not sure,” he said right as his phone started ringing. 

Izumi got scared and set off running towards my room. 

Daichi moved to get his phone and I sat up. 

“Oh it’s Asahi,” he said. 

I look up at him and see him move to answer. 

“Hey Asahi, what’s up?” 

I could faintly hear Asahi through the phone. “What’s up?! Dude! You told me you’d be staying at Suga’s but it’s been 6 hours! I’ve been trying to contact you for so long and I didn’t know whether or not you guys were able to talk or not or if you got kidnapped or-“ 

“Asahi, I’m okay, we’re both okay, sorry I didn’t let you know, I totally forgot but everything’s okay now. Are you okay?” 

I heard him sigh, “yeah, I was just worried. I’m glad you guys are okay now, let me know that you’re fine next time.” 

“I will, I promise. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know sooner.” 

“No it’s fine, I understand. I’m going to sleep now though, it’s going to be morning soon.” 

_ MORNING?!  _

Daichi looks at me with wide eyes as well, I scramble to my feet and look for my phone. _ What the hell, it’s almost 5 am??!  _

“ Daichi! Did you let your parents know?” 

“Uh, yeah, right now, um, I’m going to call them give me a second.” 

“Okay, I-I’ll make some breakfast,” I move to the kitchen and look for some ingredients.

_ Miso soup is good right?  _

_ Heh I’m kind of nervous, this feels really domestic even though we just started dating yesterday.  _

“Hey,” Daichi said while coming up next to me, “my parents are fine, I think Asahi covered for me.” 

“Asahi’s a really good friend isn’t he?” I said.

“Yeah he is, we really missed you. You’re coming back to club right?” 

“ Oh, um, I got a job actually.” 

I look over at Daichi and he looked at me surprised. 

“I’d hate to quit since I haven’t even been working there for a month.” 

“I see, maybe you can come certain days? are you working the whole week?” He asks.

“At the moment yeah, but I’m sure I can talk to the owner, they’re really nice, um I’ll figure it out it’s fine.” I said while moving to get the pot for the soup.

“No no, Suga, it’s okay, you should do what you want to do. If you want to come back then we’ll obviously take you back but if you don’t want to then I’m not going to force you. I’m sorry if it seemed like that was my intention.” 

I smile at him and walk over as he wraps his arms around me. 

“I think I might stay for a little longer, I miss the club but I don’t want to quit something I already started you know,” I said while lying my head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I understand don’t worry.” 

“Okay, let me finish making breakfast, I don’t think we’ll be able to go back to sleep.” 

“Yeah,” he chuckled. 

As I started getting the miso soup ready Daichi found some rice and eggs to go along. And that’s how we spent our morning before school, cooking together and enjoying our time seeing as we wasted so much of it over, _ but Daichi really is dumb sometimes, I won’t let him live it down hehe.  _

“Hey Daichi, we should start getting ready for school, today’s Friday right?” 

“Yeah, I can wash these dishes while you go get ready.” I smile up at him as he stands up from the table, he smiled back at me and I headed to my room. 

~ 

When we arrived at school we met up with Asahi. 

“Oh my god Suga,” he said while coming up to me and hugging me tightly. “I missed you, and Daichi is such a big dumbass sometimes and the club is so quiet without you. I’m sorry for everything we did.” He said.

“Asahi, don’t worry, it’s okay. Honestly it was just a big misunderstanding and I’m sorry for avoiding you too. I won’t say Daichi’s not dumb tho,” I laughed while looking over at him, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “But everything’s okay now don’t worry, and I can’t go back to club just yet, I got a job after school and I can’t quit so soon. I hope you understand.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s okay, but you’re coming back at some point right? The first years are rowdy.” 

“Oh I keep forgetting we’re not first years anymore,” I said. “But yeah I should be coming back in a month maybe. I just don’t want to quit, the owner is a good person and I’d feel bad.” 

“It’s okay Suga, I understand.” He said as he smiled. “We should go to class though.” 

I nodded and Daichi reached for my hand. 

I smiled to myself,  _ hehe who knew holding his hand could make me this giddy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it’s small fluff haha >.<   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one will have more plot!   
> Thank you for reading and for all of the comments as kudos (*´∀｀*) you’re all so nice <3


	11. the match and aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\TW - panic attack//  
> This ones a long chapter, I’m sorry if I get anything wrong about the panic attack, please let me know and I’ll fix it right away.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter though:’)

Time skip 

Suga’s POV 

The prelims started and we’ve won three games but honestly, I’m really nervous for this next match. Our whole team has been training hard and all of our first years came back, I also talked to my boss and figured out what times work best for me now that I’m back in the club and everything seems fine. I’m just nervous. Date tech is a strong team and Asahi is becoming such a powerful spiker, I wouldn’t be shocked if he gets the ace title, he deserves it. 

I have noticed him acting a bit weird around Nishinoya but maybe I’m overthinking again. 

My relationship with Daichi has improved so much and we’ve become inseparable. he’s helped me cope with my invasive thoughts and now I overthink a bit less, I’m really grateful that everything worked out when it did. 

Shaking my head I focus back on class.

_ I’ll talk to Daichi and Asahi later to see if there’s anything else we can do to prepare for the match tomorrow.  _

~~

By the time lunch rolled around my head was still spiraling with thoughts but I didn’t feel the weight on my shoulders as much. It’s kind of weird now that I think about but but I won’t question it. 

I get together with Asahi and Daichi and we head towards the roof. 

We’ve been eating lunch with the rest of the club up there and it’s honestly really nice. 

On our way there, I noticed I was missing something to drink so I told them I’d be back in a few. 

I walked towards the vending machines and got some apple juice, like a lightbulb turning on, I got an idea.  _Hehe I’m gonna scare them_. 

I walked silently up to the roof and found the door open.  _Perfect_. 

I looked to the side and saw the club sitting there together. 

_ Okay okay, I think I’ll scream and that should scare them, right?  _

I walk closely to the wall and kept a close eye on all of them, it was just us second and first years and they’re all looking the opposite direction. 

I got closer and closer until I could touch Daichi, and I realized that if I scared him I could probably scare everyone else.  _Hehe_.

I get ready to jump on his back and I yell, “boo!” 

I feel him jump once I’m on his back and heard Tanaka and Asahi yell. Nishinoya starts laughing and enoshita was clutching the front of his shirt. Kinoshita had squished his juice box and it went splashed onto him and Narita. I burst out laughing. 

“Suga! You scared me,” Daichi says. 

“That was the point,” I tell him while trying to stop laughing, he sets me down on the floor and turns around. He kisses the tip of my nose and I giggle while putting my head on his chest. 

As everyone settled down, I sat on Daichi’s lap and we continued on with our lunch. 

“We play date tech tomorrow huh,” nishinoya says. 

“Yeah! We’re gonna show ‘em!” Tanaka exclaimed proudly. 

I smile and enjoy the company of everyone. 

“Everything okay?” Daichi whispered quietly. I nod and turn towards him. “Yeah, just a bit nervous for tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I’m nervous too, I think that whatever happens, everyone’s been working really hard and that’s something to be proud of.” He said. 

I smile at him and nod again, “yeah you’re right.”

~~

We arrived at the Sendai gym and stood outside. I could tell everyone was nervous. Daichi turns to look at the team, “alright guys we should head in, I know everyone’s nervous, but we’ve all worked really hard, whatever the outcome is, you should all feel proud for improving so much. But I think we can win this,” He smiled and everyone’s moods lifted. “Yeah!” We all said and started heading inside. 

~~ 

I could feel the pressure of the other team. My arms were aching and we struggled to get a spike past the blockers. 

Nishinoya received the ball and it headed towards me, “left!” I heard Asahi yell, I ready the toss and send it his way.  _Please please please_.  I repeated these words in my head over and over.  _Let us get a point in._

Asahi was blocked again and the ball fell on our side of the court. 

The sweat that had pooled at my back, the beating of my heart, and my breathing all became too much.  _ I don’t think we’re going to make it.  _ I shake my head _ ,  no, can’t afford to think like this.  _

“ It’s okay! We’ll get the next one!” Daichi repeated, “yeah!” We yelled in unison. I could feel Asahi crumbling. I walked over to him and slapped his back. 

“Don’t worry, we got this.” He nods. 

The whistle blew and our opponents served. 

Daichi received it this time, the ball came my way and I prepared for Asahi to call out for the toss. Nothing. I look over and see him clenching his fists, I heard Daichi call for it instead. I toss to him and he spikes it, but yet again it was blocked. 

No matter how hard we tried we just couldn’t get enough spikes in. We ended up losing. The drive back was quiet. Everyone was disappointed.  _ I shouldn’t have skipped club. I should’ve worked harder.  _

“Hey, it’s okay,” I heard Daichi say but my hearing was muffled. I felt as if I was drowning. My breathing became ragged and I could feel my chest closing in.  _I can’t breathe_. _I should’ve done something more._ “Suga! Hey it’s okay, it’s okay, breathe with me, Suga!” I could feel a presence on my shoulder but I couldn’t control my breathing. It feels as if I’m not even in my body anymore. Somehow my chest felt less tight and I could breathe again. I open my eyes and look over at Daichi. He had a worried look on his face and I realized that he had to cover my mouth so I could breathe through my nose. “S-Suga?” 

I was able to control my breathing better, I nod at Daichi and he takes a hold of my hands, “focus on your breathing, it’s okay, you’re okay.” 

I nod and I felt the senses return to my body. When I felt okay again, I look around and saw no one else but me and Daichi on the bus.

“It’s okay, hey, look at me,” Daichi said. 

“You’re okay, alright? Whatever you think is your fault, it’s not, it’s not your fault that we lost, okay? We all worked really hard but sometimes things won’t be enough, and that’s okay, we just have to understand that we can’t win every time and that’s  okay . All we can do is continue to work hard and work towards improving. You’re okay.” I nod and tears fall from my eyes. He hugs me tightly, “s-sorry, I- I felt like I couldn’t b-breathe,” I start sobbing and Daichi runs his hand up and down my back, “you’re okay, I’ll always be here for you alright? You’re okay,” I heard him say. 

We stood like that for a while until I felt calm enough to stand. “Where is everyone?” I asked. 

“They’re in the gym, do you feel okay to walk?” I nod. “Okay, we can go in now then.” He smiled at me and we stand up. 

As we walked into the gym i could feel the tension. 

I heard noya curse and the sound of a mop hitting the floor. We walked to towards the storage room and I grab onto the the mop that was on the floor. Tanaka and Daichi stand by the door. Nishinoya was staring at the floor with his fists clenched and Asahi was putting the balls away. 

“I couldn’t save a single blocked ball!” Nishinoya said. Asahi turned, “why aren’t you blaming me?” Nishinoya turned to look at him and Asahi continued, “we lost the match because of me! Whether or not you saved any balls didn’t matter! I couldn’t make any count!” _No. I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you I’m sorry Asahi._

“Asahi!” Daichi said. Tanaka and I could only watch as Nishinoya and Asahi looked angrily at each other. 

“What do you mean it didn’t matter? Why didn’t you call for that last toss? You were in the perfect position for a spike,” 

“Nishinoya, calm down!” I said, trying to help and stop the fight that was starting to become more heated. “It’s my fault for tossing to him so much-“

“Even for all those tosses you sent my way, I couldn’t get any spikes past the blockers.” Asahi said. Nishinoya rushed forward and grabbed onto the front of Asahi’s jacket. 

“You wouldn’t know unless you spike them! You never know when the next one might break through!” Asahi was trying to pry Nishinoya off of himself and I started rushing towards them. Asahi stepped on the mop Nishinoya had dropped when we came in. 

“Don’t you dare give up on a ball that I keep in play!” 

“Noya!” Tanaka held onto Nishinoya’s back and managed to get him off of Asahi. 

“I am the libero! I’m pivotal to defense, pivotal to the team! But I can’t earn us any points.” Nishinoya said, Tanaka let go of him and nishinoya stared at the ground. “I can’t attack. I don’t care how many spikes get blocked, I don’t blame you at all. But I can’t forgive anyone who just quits on me.” Nishinoya and Asahi looked at each other for a moment before Asahi walked away. Daichi and I called out to Asahi but he didn’t stop.  
“Asahi wait!”

~~  
  


Asahi’s POV

2 days later

I was walking towards my classroom during lunch when Nishinoya approached me.

“Why didn’t you come to club yesterday?” He asked. I couldn’t answer, so I just looked at him. “The inter high happens soon after the new starts.” I looked away from him. 

“It’s not fun hitting spikes that don’t count.”  _ That’s a lie. Why am I lying to him?  _ “It’s gotta be tiring for you to retrieve balls that don’t count.”  _I know Nishinoya doesn’t think like that. What am I saying_? “ Suga feels responsible every time I get blocked-“ 

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks!” He said. I saw the vice principal coming out of his office, he looked at the two of us and asked us who was yelling so much while telling us to be quiet. I turned my back to him ready to walk away, I could hear him telling me to wait and the vice principal telling him to be quiet. Then a loud smash, I didn’t turn back though, I just kept walking. 

After this happened I didn’t show up to club anymore either. 

That afternoon Suga approached me, I felt numb but I could see it in his eyes he was really concerned. 

“Hey Asahi? Are you okay?” He asked. 

I shake my head and something inside me snapped. Tears started forming in my eyes and everything just became too much. I start sobbing and suga hugs me tightly. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” i heard him say, I shake my head and tightly clench my fists by my side. 

“I messed everything up Suga, I made him mad and he got in trouble because of me. We lost because of me and I’m scared he won’t forgive me or talk to me again.” 

“Who won’t talk to you Asahi?” 

“Nishinoya,” I said, another sob escaped me and I could feel Suga trying to guide me to sit down, so I did, I sat on the floor and grabbed my head. 

“I don’t know what I’m feeling half of the time but whenever he’s around I feel happy, but now I messed up bad. He hates me now Suga,” I felt hands trying to pry mine away from my head. 

“Asahi look at me,” Suga said. I look at the ground for a while before lifting my head and looking at him. 

“We didn’t lose because of you okay? The team is made up of 6 people, we all lost together, it wasn’t your fault. And nishinoya doesn’t hate you, he might feel hurt but he doesn’t hate you, he looks up to you so much I think it’d be impossible for him to hate you. It’ll be okay, there’s more opportunities for us to win, we can only move forward from this, we’re growing stronger by practicing everyday,” I know he’s trying to reason with me but I can’t, _I can’t let them down anymore_. I stand and suga scrambles to do the same. 

“I’m sorry Suga, but I won’t drag you guys down with me anymore.” I say before walking away. 

“Wait Asahi!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh again, I’m sorry if I get the panic attack wrong, please correct me and I’ll fix it.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter even though it’s angsty again :’)  
> Thank you for reading!


	12. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I apologize for the long wait (⋟﹏⋞)  
> I found it hard to write and I’ve been getting a lot of homework so finding time to write has also been hard  
> But I’ll keep working hard to finish this story ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧  
> Also, because I don’t know who was captain on Suga’s second year, Daichi will be the captain, I know it’s wrong :’))   
> I’m sorry again, but I hope you enjoy the chapter! This one isn’t too long but next one will be! :)

Suga’s POV 

It had been two weeks since Asahi walked away from us and things have been hard. Nishinoya had to be suspended for the broken vase and accidentally pushing the vice principal and the happy mood we had in our club disappeared. It’s been affecting Daichi pretty bad, he’s stressed and doesn’t know what to do in order to help all of us as a team. 

Currently we’re at my house doing homework since we have no club today.

“Hey Dai, what if we go look at the Junior high tournaments? Maybe some new people coming to Karasuno will join the club next spring.” I said to him, he turned to look at me and nodded. I smiled. 

“Do we bring Tanaka with us, he’s taken up the role of ace without Asahi around.” He said. 

“Yeah we can bring him, I’m curious to see how he’ll react, do you think he’ll be serious to show off he’ll be an upperclassman soon?” I said laughing. Daichi soon joined me and I was happy to see him not frowning again. 

“Knowing Tanaka, he probably will,” Daichi said, he looked at me for a while and I grew nervous, “is something wrong?” I asked him. He shook his head, “no, I just wanted to thank you for being there for me, for all us really, it’s weird not having Asahi and these past few weeks have been hard, I-I’m supposed to be the captain but I couldn’t even prevent one of my best friends from walking away, maybe I shouldn’t have been chosen as the captain.” I immediately grew worried. 

“Hey don’t say that, you’re holding us all together and no one could’ve predicted this was going to happen but honestly, you’re the only one who can pull us out of this slump. You’re so strong Daichi, both mentally and physically because you know how much I love your thighs,” I said with a grin. He rolled his eyes and tackled me for a hug, I laughed and hugged him back. We stayed there wrapped around each other until Izumi joined our cuddle pile. Daichi pulled away to scratch behind his ears and Izumi started purring. He really grew to like Daichi, it’s very common to see Izumi on Daichi’s lap or just near him and it’s really cute. 

“Hey dai, I’m hungry, race you to the kitchen!” I said while getting up and running down the stairs towards my kitchen. A couple seconds later, I could hear Daichi running behind me and then suddenly I was lifted off the ground and spun around. I started giggling but he let me down facing the opposite direction and he took off again. 

“That’s cheating Sawamura!” 

“You had a head start!” 

I reached the kitchen a couple seconds after Daichi had gotten there. He turned to look at me and we burst out laughing. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing him laugh. He still cheated though, so I go over to him and wack him on the side. He quickly clutches the spot and groans. 

“You didn’t have to hit me that hard,” he said. 

I cross my arms over my chest and raise my head upwards, “I didn’t hit you that hard mister.” 

He shook his head and took my hand. 

“Let’s make something to eat.” 

~~ 

Tanaka, Daichi and I were heading towards the gymnasium where they’re holding the junior high prelims. Supposedly the King of the Court would be playing today, I’m kind of excited to see him play and figure out what makes him stand out so much. 

_ Well that was something. Kageyama, the King’s name, is really good but the lack of trust between the team is very apparent. I wonder what would happen if he were to come to Karasuno. I’d definitely be benched.  _

~~ 

Time skip to their first day as third years 

Suga’s POV

Neither one of Asahi nor Nishinoya are back. Nishinoya is still suspended from club for two more weeks and Asahi. Well, I haven’t really heard much from him, whenever I go talk to him he’s always distant and colder. 

We’ll be getting new members today so I’d rather focus on that. 

~~

_ What the hell is this?  _

_ The King and Chibi-Chan are here?  _

The fighting is what really caught me off guard. 

Daichi’s trying to get them to stop but it’s kind of funny. It’s getting hard to keep holding in my laughter. Tanaka seems to be having the same issue, I think we should help Daichi. 

I’ll let him suffer a little more. 

“O-oi, guys enough already,” Tanaka said. 

Suddenly I see something move from the corner of my eye and I turn to see the vice principal.  _ Uh oh.  _

“G-guys, listen to Daichi,” I say but nothing comes out of it. 

“Are those two first years?” I hear the vice principal say.  _ Oh no we’re gonna get in trouble.  _

Daichi awkwardly stands next to him and answers all of his questions. When they don’t seem too focused on their little game to listen to anyone the vice tried to intervene, only to be hit on the face with the volleyball. His wig landed on Daichi’s head and it got so quiet not even breathing could be heard, and those two were running around. I could tell Tanaka was trying so hard not to laugh and I was on the same boat. 

“Sawamura, may I speak to you outside?” The vice said. 

They headed out and Tanaka was trying to reprimand them two while containing his laughter. I tried to join in but it was futile. It was so hard to not laugh. 

Daichi came in and told us what we couldn’t say, but other than not talking about his wig, everything was fine. Except Daichi looked mad. He’s scary when he’s mad. 

~~ 

In the end, hinata and kageyama will be playing with Tanaka against the other two new first years. It will be interesting to see I won’t lie. I know Tanaka is planning on joining the duo for early morning practice and I think I’ll help him out too. Of course I won’t tell him, I’ll let him think it’s Daichi hehe.

I couldn’t help but feel worried though, _with kageyama here I’m definitely going to lose my place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Please give me feedback or comments if you have any and if you want （＞ｗ＜ ） it’s very much appreciated  
> I love your comments :)  
> Also thank you so much for the kudos (´∀`)


End file.
